vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
White Diamond
Summary White Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and the leader of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She holds supreme authority over all Gems, including her fellow Diamonds, and is seen as a being beyond the rest of her kind. She has not left the Gem Homeworld in eons and remains secluded inside her ship. Little is known about White Diamond's personality. She is described as being difficult, and that she has a temper that can take awhile to cool down. When meeting with Steven, she is curt and dismissive, treating the entire issue on Earth as one of Pink's "games," interrupting Steven whenever he tries to speak to her, and then immediately sending him away to another room without warning as soon as she is done. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, Possibly Low 5-B Name: White Diamond Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Can fuse with other gems, Bubble Manipulation, Life Support, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Aura, Resistance to Telepathy, Possibly Power Nullification (Nullifying Regeneration, White Diamond might have been responsible for the scars on White Pearl's face, A Gem's body is nothing but a projection created by their gemstone, and any damage done to their body should heal as long and the gemstone is intact, but that didn't happen to White Pearl's scars), Mind Control (By zapping a target with a white ray of light, White Diamond removes the target's color, replacing it with a complete whiteness which spreads out through their bodies and takes control over them) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Said to be capable of much more than the other Diamonds, to a point in which there's no comparison between them, Yellow Diamond believed White to be able to trap the other Diamonds in a bubble for a few millennia, White Diamond sees the Gem War as just a "little game"), Possibly Small Planet level (Might have been responsible for Homeworld being shattered, Splitting a planet in a half requires this much energy) Speed: At least Relativistic (Said to be capable of much more than the other Diamonds, to a point in which there's no comparison between them) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class NJ, Possibly Class XJ Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Said to be capable of much more than the other Diamonds, to a point in which there's no comparison between them, Yellow Diamond believed White to be able to trap the other Diamonds in a bubble for a few millennia, White Diamond sees the Gem War as just a "little game"), Possibly Small Planet level Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown, Likely Planetary Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius (Is the leader of the Great Diamond Authority, which rules over the entire Gem race, which contains dozens, if not thousands of different planets, Sees Pink Diamond's disappearence, which lasted over 5000 years, as just "a little scare", To her, the Gem War is just a "little game") Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form will make her retreat inside her Gem, but WoG implies that poofing any of the Diamonds is extremelly hard, to apoint in which the idea is laughable; Can't regenerate the gem on her head, and will die if it is destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Steven Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:TV Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusion Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Control Users